Wishful Thinking
by DraconicYandere
Summary: People say that Pokemon Zoroark or even it pre-evolution can mimic humans if they were powerful enough yet this has never been proven to be accurate or not. So what happens when said Pokemon bonds with a human? We may never truly know.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire eyes watch as the final sunrays disappear over the horizon. Fingers run through the grass impatiently. Aiden begins to whistle his favorite tune when a hand covers his mouth." You shouldn't be out this late. Someone could hurt you." a voice coming from behind him. A huge grin spreads on Aiden's face as he pulls his friend's hand off of his face. A red-haired boy sits next to him sticking his tongue out.

" Shouldn't you take your own advice Shawn or are you to cool for that?" He giggles as he boops his friend on the nose before looking downwards at the farm that his mother owned. The hush of night slowly falling over them was peaceful though he knew that the next day would be of excitement and wonder. Aiden would be leaving for a journey with a new Pokemon Companian. It was all he talked about since he finished Trainer's school. He leans over onto Shawn taking a deep breath before speaking. " Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?" Shawn nodded petting Aiden's head his eyes half-lidded as if he were in deep thought. Sitting up from Shawn's lap he pulled tilted his head.

" What's wrong? You aren't very talkative tonight. Are you that bothered that I'm leaving?" Aiden begins to worry that his friend isn't telling the entire truth. _What was wrong? Did he do something or was something on his mind?_ His friend begins to get up and walking closer to the edge of the cliffside of where they were. He seemed despondent to the point it was becoming worrisome. Shawn turns around his eyes shut as he pulls out of his backpack a Pokeball It would seem like a trivial item to most, but to both of them, it was a sign of their friendship.

Aiden quickly retrieves his from his pocket before walking over to Shawn. Pressing his Pokeball to Shawns' a melody begins to play. It was a song that apparently Shawn's grandfather had written for him only to be shared with a true best friend. Aiden looks into Shawn's golden eyes only seeing sadness. Putting the ball away, he wraps his arms around him not knowing what to say.

" Aiden...I was thinking...what if I gave you your first pokemon instead of you getting yours from the Professor?" Shawn's voice soft as he spoke. Aiden pulls away confused about what his friend meant. _Did Shawn go out and get him a Pokemon?_ If he did then he would happily accept it.

" I'd love that. What Pokemon did you have in mind? " Aiden's voice rang with excitement. Did he have the pokemon on him or would he give it to him tomorrow when he had to register with Nurse Joy?

" Well... I was thinking a Zorua." His friend then holds out another Pokeball with an inscription on its casing. _ **'friends forever even when I'm gone.'**_ It was an amazing gift, but Aiden couldn't take a Zorua from his friend. They were a rare Pokemon that didn't live well in captivity.

" Where did you get this? And how did y-" Aiden is cut off with a kiss from Shawn. Before Shawn takes Aiden's hand lifting it to his heart. A red glow and the Pokeball falls from Aiden's hand to the ground shaking until a click sound is made.

Author's Note

First Story on here and I'm so excited. Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden vision is blurred as he looks to the Pokeball that now contained his friend. At first he couldn't believe it. His friend lied to him. Lied to him about everything about their entire friendship. Knees wobbling he falls scooping up the ball into his arm cradling it to his chest. Was the kiss a lie? Thoughts of all their litte adventures flashing through his memory, but it stopped as he tried to stand u.

" Oh...Shawn...why did you do this? Why couldn't you keep this a secret anymore?" He whispered to the Pokeball. He wanted to pull Shawn out of the pokeball, but would he even want to be pulled out. Taking a deep breath Aiden pulls up his up the pokeball. " Shawn I choose you... please..."

A red light shines letting a Zoroark out. Red mane of hair and fur nearly towering over him. Shawn/Zoroark's blue eyes locking onto his. His hand reached out for it to be met with the Zoroark's own paw. The pokemon drawing him into its arms almost protectivily. Warm fur against his face soft as silk. Shawn seem to groom himself well. Tears erupted from both of them. Their cries heard in the silent of the night above the town. Aiden pulled out of Shawn's grip and wiping away the tears. The night falling silent again as the two tried to find words to say.

" Let's get you home. You need to rest for your big day...I'll see my way out of the town...Enjoy your trip." Shawn began to say before Aiden made a low growl like an Mighteyena.

His eyes narrowed and he began to speak.

" Shawn I'm all sorts of angry with you. If you were a human I'd beat you up, but your my best friend. You are not about to walk out on me. I care about you too much to let you do so. And if you tried...don't think I wouldn't ...catch you again..." Aiden's voice quavered as he said that last part though he meant every word that he said. There was no way in hell that he would let his best friend leave.

Shawn smiled at Aiden though unsure if he could muster up the strength to speak again. He was emotionally drained and just wanted to curl into his bed with Aiden. _Though could they go back to normal if they wanted to? Would it be easy to do so?_

" We will explain this to my mother in the morning, but until then your sleeping on the sofa in my room. Shawn...you might suffocate me with all that fur." He laughed and with that he grabbed Shawn by the paw and they began to walk home though what troubles would await them they were only getting started.

 _ **Lord Arceus help them.**_

 **Author's Note**

So I know its taking me a while to do this story. I just haven't had the time nor the motiovation to do so. I'm working on other projects and even have a job to maintain though I'm going to try to update within the next two week. I also have some other fanfictions to upload as well so keep tuned for that!


End file.
